Fighter
by abiholmes97
Summary: On the 10th anniversary of her torture at the hands of her step-father which resulted in a miscarriage, Jessica Rossi is not doing so well. The nightmares are happening every night, she's sleep deprived and cutting herself off from her family. In the end, the only thing she can think to do is run. Will Erin, Dave, Jack and the team find her or is she lost forever? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

_After all you put me through, you think I'd despise you. But in the end, I wanna thank you, because you've made me that much stronger._

-CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM-

The nightmares began shortly after my 22nd birthday.

Jack was in Missouri with the team when I sat up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat, panting.

_I had been in a dark room, that was bare except for a single bed. The shutters on the window were bolted shut and I couldn't see the door. I tried calling for Jack and then Mom and then Dad, but no one heard me. So, I got up and explored my surroundings. I tried feeling for a door somewhere, but I couldn't find one. Then Jason burst into the room, grinning manically, laughing… I remember screaming and then…_

That's when I woke up.

I tried to get my breathing under control, recognizing the beginnings of a panic attack. Hands shaking, I reached for my phone to check the time. It was 03.33. I sighed. I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep for a while, if at all. I got up and went to the bathroom. I then checked all the doors were shut and locked, made myself an herbal tea and climbed back into bed. I grabbed my book off the bedside table and began to read.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew my alarm was blaring.

Groaning, I rolled over and switched the alarm off. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I remembered waking up in the night as I could see the mug of cold tea on the bedside table, but I couldn't remember the dream. I shrugged. I was being silly. Jason was dead. He had been dead for four years.

So why was he returning to haunt my dreams?

Why now?

I put it to the back of my mind and went and had a shower. I had a relatively quiet day planned. I had plans to meet up with Ashley and Lily that afternoon, but I thought I might drive down to Quantico that morning and see Mom and Penelope. I did some toast for my breakfast, made a pot of coffee and put some in a takeaway mug. I then grabbed my keys and left the house. It was a lovely bright spring morning and I hoped I had left my sunglasses in the car.

Soon enough, I was cruising down the interstate towards Quantico, _Jesus Christ Superstar _blasting out of the speakers. I had joined the musical theatre society whilst at college and we had done this musical in our first year. I was singing along to _Last Supper _when I rolled into the carpark. I double checked how I looked in the mirror. I had put so much make-up on that morning it was unreal but I was trying to make it look like I hadn't been up half the night.

Deciding that I looked relatively ok, I grabbed my bag and coffee and left the car. I walked the familiar route to Erin Strauss' office. Having grown up here, I knew my way like the back of my hand. This is the way I had walked everyday after school. I pressed the right floor number on the lift dial and rode the elevator up to the BAU floor. I walked out of the lift and stopped as another memory hit me.

_I was nine years old, in my pyjamas, clutching my teddy bear. I was crying, Mom was holding my hand and pulling me through the bullpen. It was so quiet, it must have been late. Mom left me on the walkway outside of Hotch's office and went inside. I just stood there, terrified. It was the night that Mom had caught Jason abusing me and she had taken me to the offices to keep me safe and to see if Hotch could help find a safe house. Mom came back out the office, "Jess" she called, "Jess?"_

I blinked and shook my head. I was back in the present day and Penelope Garcia was stood holding my hand.

"Hey Jess, where were you?"

I smiled, "No where interesting."

She looked at me curiously, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I'm fine, just a little worried about the team. I get it now, what it feels like to be left behind."

"Uh huh?" I could tell she didn't believe me, "Why didn't you text to say you were coming to visit?"

"I didn't know I was coming to visit. Spur of the moment trip."

"Uh huh?" she said again.

I gave her a look. "I'm fine Garcia, honestly."

She smiled and touched my shoulder, "I'm here if you ever need to talk, you know, that right?"

I nodded, unable to speak. I cleared my throat, "Is my mom free or is she in a meeting?"

Garcia smiled, "Come to the bat-cave and we shall see if the Iron Lady is free!"

I laughed, "You are so lucky that mom knows none of the nicknames you guys have for her!"

Garcia laughed, "Oh, I know!"

Turned out, Mom was free and I walked over to her office having said goodbye to Penelope, really hoping I would have no more flashbacks. I didn't know what was happening and I certainly didn't like it. I tried racking my brains as I walked towards the office, had there been a case recently that Jack and Dad had worked on that had reminded me of what I went through when I was younger? Had someone mentioned his name in passing?

My thoughts had brought me to the entrance to Mom's office. I pushed the first door opened and knocked on the second. A crisp 'Enter!" followed and I pushed the door open.

"Jessica!" she smiled, "I wasn't expecting to see you today!" she got up and came to hug me.

"Well, I'm meeting Ashley and Lily this afternoon for a coffee and a catch up and I didn't fancy sitting in the house on my own so I thought I would come and see you!" I hugged her back and we sat on the sofa.

We chatted for a while about completely normal things. She told me how the team was getting on in Missouri and how they hoped to be finished tomorrow.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yeah baby?" she replied looking at me.

"Do you ever get dreams about the Replicator?"

Mom looked at me for a minute, "Sometimes, yes. Why?"

"Something must have triggered a memory cause I had a dream about Jason last night and it's just shaken me today. I'll be fine though." I added, incase I had worried her.

"It's totally normal. You used to have nightmares about him all the time when we were living in the safe house."

I smiled, "It's a normal response, right?"

She nodded, "But, Jessica, if it gets worse, please tell someone. You're not on your own in this."

I nodded and looked at my watch. "I'd better get going, the girls will be wondering where I am!"

"Have fun!" Mom hugged me again, "Say hi to Ashley and Lily for me!"

"I will!" and I waved as I left the room.

Back in the car, I rang Monty, who had been the Garcia of the International Response Team before Barnes shut it down.

"Hey Monty, it's Jessica Rossi."

_Hey Jess. What can I do for you?_

"Can you get me the file for a case that happened in 2015?"

_Sure, but why aren't you asking Garcia for this?_

"Cause she'll tell the team and I need some space on this."

_Ok. I need some info. What case are you looking for?_

"The BAU's investigation into the murder of Jason Strauss."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_Well I, I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true. Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up, 'cause I've had enough._

-CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM-

Armed with the case file that Monty had sent me after a little persuasion, I sat with the reports spread out around me, cup of coffee in my hand. I didn't know what I was looking for. Closure? Inner peace? An end to all this?

See, that's funny, cause I thought all this ended when Jason died and we solved the case. I had helped the team build the profile that led us to find Tabatha Grimm, the woman who had killed him. She had been like me, a victim of Jason's. It seemed that when he couldn't get at me, he moved onto someone else.

I moved some sheets of paper and found the transcript from Mom's interview with Hotch.

_ES: What did all that prove, Aaron? You just made my daughter relive some of the worst times of her life. You know her, she's incapable of doing something like this._

_AH: We needed to know what Jason had done in his life to work out why someone would want to kill him._

_ES: I could tell you that he was a mean, manipulative man. He would blackmail me into staying silent, he threatened to take Amber and Jason away from me, what more is there?"_

_AH: I know that Erin, but you also know that I had to ask Jessica those questions, you didn't have to stay and listen to the answers. _

_ES: She's my daughter! What was I supposed to do? I left her alone with that bastard, I'm not leaving her now._

_AH: You know this isn't your fault. It's not Jessica's either._

_ES: It was my responsibility to look after her, she's my daughter and I failed her._

_AH: You did no such thing. Jason was a sick individual. Jess was just in the wrong place at the wrong time…._

Wrong place, wrong time.

Is that really all it was? All those years boiled down to simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I moved some more pieces of paper around and found the transcript from my interview:

_AH: Did anything happen after you moved?_

_JS: My mom doesn't know_

_AH: What did he do?_

_JS: I was 12. He found where we were living. Don't ask me how. Mom had just started seeing David Rossi. She was at work, Amber and Jason didn't live with us anymore and I was asleep. The next thing I knew, is there was a hand over my mouth. He tied my hands to the bed and…_

I didn't need to read anymore. I knew exactly what happened.

"Jess?" someone called through the house, "Jess, babe, are you home?"

"Shit!" I said under my breath. I gathered all the paper and put it under the coffee table. I'd move it later. I then got up and sat on the sofa.

"Jess?" Jack came in the living room and smiled, "Hey!"

I smiled back, "Hey yourself!" I got up and hugged him, "How was the case?"

"Not too bad. A little girl was kidnapped by her father who was losing a custody battle. We managed to get the girl back and the Dad was arrested. How many times does that happen?"

"Not enough."

"You ok?" he asked, looking at me.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine!" I snapped and regretted it instantly

"Woah, Jess, I only asked cause you seem a bit down."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"What's up?"

I shook my head, "Its nothing. Honestly." I smiled, "Do you want me to cook tonight or takeout?"

"Takeout!" smiled Jack, picking up his go bag and heading for the stairs, "I don't fancy food poisoning!"

"Hey!" I replied, chasing him, "I can cook!"

Jack smiled, "I know. I just wanted to see you smile!"

I smiled back, "Like this?"

He nodded and kissed me, "If there was anything, you would tell me right?"

I nodded, "But there isn't, so we're good."

Later that night, when Jack was asleep, I creeped downstairs and pulled the file out from under the coffee table. The piece of paper on top was about Jason. I pulled out and read:

_Jason Strauss was born in Germany in 1954 to a disgraced solider and telephone exchange worker. By the age of seven, he had been admitted to the ER twice for severe fractures to his arms which we're labelled as childhood injuries. When he was eight, he was admitted to hospital for internal bleeding and his father was arrested. His mother then moved to Virginia with her son and daughter when Jason was nine._

So, Jason had been abused as well. He was doing what he thought was normal? I shook my head, there had to be more than that. You don't just rape your seven-year-old step-daughter to get back at your wife for betraying the marriage.

"No," I said softly, "There has to be more than that." I went back to the report.

_When Jason was 12, his mother caught him and his sister, Hanna, making out in his bedroom. She then sent Jason to military school and Hanna to an all-girls boarding school back in Europe. Jason joined the army when he was 18, fighting in the latter years of the Vietnam war. He was released from the army at the age of 26 and he settled in Virginia. To all appearances, he lived a normal life, falling in love with and marrying Erin Muller. _

Jason had been caught sleeping with his sister! So, mom was right, he was just a sick individual and I did happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I knew something was up!" said Jack, who was stood behind me.

I jumped out of my skin, "Jesus Jack, don't do that!"

"What this?" he grabbed the piece of paper before I could stop him.

"Its…"

"Nothing?" he asked, looking at the paper, "Jason Strauss was born…" He looked at me, "You're looking into your step-dad?"

"No!"

"Jess…"

"Ok, fine I was."

"Why? The man died four years ago!"

"I know that, Jack. Funnily enough, I know that!"

"So why, Jessie, why are you putting yourself through this?"

I sighed, "I don't know. I guess I was looking for answers."

"Answers to what?"

"Why me? Why me Jack? Why did he choose me? I was reading his file. He was abused too, by his father from the age of seven. Same as me. So why me? Why not Amber? She was seven before I was. Why didn't he choose her?"

"I don't know Jess. But what I do know is that you are a fighter. You are stronger than this. You've beaten him before and won. I know you can do this!"

I smiled at him, feeling tears run down my face, "I'm sorry."

"What could you have to be sorry for?" and he kissed me softly. "Come on. Bed." And taking my hands, he pulled me up and I fell asleep, safe in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in uploading this chapter. I have an essay due tomorrow so I've been focusing on that! However, that does mean that from tomorrow I will be totally free! **

**Thanks to Troubled-Angel-26, as ever, for your reviews and also anyalynn19. It means a lot that you guys are out there reading this!**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter. (Sorry, it is a bit angsty!) A/N**

**Chapter Three:**

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you. But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong. Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know, just how capable I am to pull through!_

-CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM-

A few weeks had passed, and life was back to normal. The nightmares had stopped, I was sleeping and the file with Jason's murder in it had been put in the top of my closet and I forgot about it. We carried on. Jack kept a close eye on me which was annoying, but I know that he meant well.

But as soon as we got back to normal, everything turned on its head, and I couldn't see a way out. The flashbacks and the nightmares had started again. Jack had gone into work in the early hours of the morning and the next thing I knew, I was awake again in a cold sweat, panting. I jumped in the shower and tried to wash away how I was feeling.

_There was so much blood._

_I'm pretty sure there was even blood in my hair. _

_I had to get it off._

_I had to get clean. _

_Every time I washed a cut or I checked to see if I was still bleeding, it stung or the wound would re-open. _

_I switched the shower off and I just stood there. Crying. _

I splashed cold water on my face after I was out the shower and I looked in the mirror. I was a shell, a ghost. I didn't even recognise myself.

Ten years after the event, and Jason still had the power to change my life, still had the power to ruin it.

I couldn't stay here, where I was reminded of him all the time.

I had to get out, had to get away. I grabbed my keys, phone and purse, jumped in the car and drove off.

-CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM-

Jack Hotchner was expecting his partner to be in the house when he got back from work that evening. They had made plans to go to the movies. _Nutcracker and the Four Realms _had just been released; Jess was a big fan of the ballet. He placed his work bag down by the door, put his keys in the bowl and walked into the living room. He knew something was up. It was dark, if Jess were here, the lights would be on.

"Jess?" he called, hoping someone would answer.

There was no reply.

Taking his gun out of his holster, he walked up the stairs.

"Jessica?" he called again, checking the bathroom. The towels were on the floor, like someone had slipped and steadied themselves. "Shit!" he said, shutting the door and making his way to the bedroom. He could see that Jessica's side of the bed had been sat on, the covers were ruffled, her phone was gone, as was her purse. He checked the wardrobe to see if anything had been taken from there, but all her clothes were still there. He checked the drawers and came to the same conclusion. He went back down the stairs and checked the dining room and kitchen. There was no note, no explanation as to where she might have gone. Her car was gone and there was no sign of forced entry so he knew she hadn't been taken. He sat on the sofa and placed his head in his hands.

They had been doing so well. Jess had been getting back to normal. The nightmares had stopped.

He didn't know what to do.

He could call Rossi and Strauss, but he didn't want to worry them. But what if she was there and he was panicking unnecessarily.

He was just about to call Dave when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was indeed David Rossi.

"Dave, I was just about to call you."

_Is it about Jessica?_

"How did you know?"

_She left Erin a message saying she was sorry and she didn't know what else to do. Is she with you?_

"No," Jack felt the panic rise in his chest, "I was going to ring to see if she was with you guys."

_Dave sighed. How fast can you get to Quantico? He asked._

Jack was racing down the interstate as soon as he hung up with Dave. This was unlike Jess. She had a reason for doing everything, but as far as he could see, there was no reason for this. Unless…

Unless it all came back to Jason.

He knew she had been struggling lately. But what was causing all these flashbacks and memories to resurface now. She was 22, Jason had been dead for 4 years. He couldn't hurt her, he couldn't come back.

Jack swung into the carpark and ran up to the office. Gathered in the round table room were Matt, Spencer, JJ, Tara, Emily, Rossi, Garcia, Erin and Luke. He looked at all of them.

"What do we know?" he asked, panting slightly.

"Right now?" sighed JJ, "As much as you."

"Did she say anything to you?" asked Matt, "Like this morning before you left for work?"

Jack shook his head, "She said she wasn't feeling well, but she's been under the weather all week. Some bug she caught at the school I think."

"But nothing out of the normal?" asked Luke

Jack shook his head, "We'd finally been getting back to normal. She'd had a wobble, memories of her abuse by Jason, but we'd finally made the clearing."

JJ looked curious, "So something must have reminded her of that again."

"Like what?" asked Emily.

"Could have been anything." Sighed Erin, "Unfortunately, Jason did quite a number on her."

"Who worked that case with you guys?" asked Matt

"Morgan, Gideon, Hotch, plus Emily and JJ." Listed off Dave

"Jack, can you call your Dad and get him down here?" asked Erin

Jack nodded and left the room to call his dad.

"What are you thinking Erin?" asked Dave, taking his wife's hand and squeezing it gently.

"Hotch was the lead profiler on that case, maybe he saw something we didn't?"

Dave nodded, "She's a smart kid, she knows how to look after herself. She'll have a reason for all this."

Erin looked up at her husband, "I hope your right."

Dave looked round at the rest of the team.

"We'll find her!" smiled JJ

"Definitely!" said Luke

Emily, Tara and Luke nodded.

"We'll get our baby Italian stallion back, don't you worry!" added Garcia.

"Spence?" asked JJ, looking for the agent, but he wasn't there.

"What is it with people disappearing today?" sighed Rossi.

Emily looked at her team members, "I know Jessica is one of our own, but we treat this like any other case. JJ and Tara, I want you to phone Ashley and Lily, see if they know anything. Garcia, you're on digital trail, track her cars and see if you can track her car. Luke and Matt, I want you to go to Jessica and Jack's house, see if there's anything that Jack may have missed. Reid and I will go over geography and victimology when he gets back." She looked at Erin and Dave, "I'm not saying that she is a victim, from the sounds of things, she's left of her own accord. But we do need to look into her life."

Erin and Dave nodded.

"You guys can stay but you can't be involved, she's your daughter. The same goes for Jack, not that he's going to like that much."

Erin smiled a little, "No. I daresay he won't."

"Right!" said Emily, "We have our tasks, let's find Jessica."

-CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM-

I pulled into a gas station to fill up my car. I didn't know where I was going or why I was going. All I knew was I had to get out. I had to clear my head. I had to be somewhere that wasn't about Jason or what he'd done to me or what I'd lost.

I paid in cash and climbed back in the car. I wasn't too far from Baltimore. And that's when it clicked. I could make it to Harvard by the morning. Faith would listen. Faith would understand. I drove out of the gas station and hit the interstate.

I felt bad leaving my family, but I needed space, surely they would understand that.

I hoped they would understand that.

Then the radio-dash lit up.

Someone was calling me.

I glanced over and saw the caller ID. It was Reid.

I thought for a minute and then hit the answer button…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The dialogue in the beginning of this chapter is taken from Season 10 'The Forever People'. I know it deals with JJ's PTSD but I thought that it totally applied to Jess and what she's going through. Anyway, enjoy. A/N**

**Chapter Four:**

_Makes me that much stronger. Makes me work a little bit harder. It makes me that much wiser. So, thanks for making me a fighter!_

-CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM-

Spencer Reid sat in Morgan's old office and pulled out his phone. He dialed Jessica's number and hoped beyond hope that she would pick up. It rang a few times before connecting.

_Look, Spencer, I'm okay really I am._

"You're not though, are you Jess?" he replied, keeping his voice calm. "That's why I'm calling, so maybe we can talk about what's bothering you?"

_Nothing's wrong. I'm fine_

Reid sighed, "You're not fine. You're obviously displaying symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder, which absolutely makes sense. We're coming up on ten years since your torture and miscarriage. And anniversary dates have a power all their own, not to mention the fact that seasonal weather changes bring back smells that you probably now can only associate with the initial event." He paused, "All that I'm saying is that what you're going through is entirely textbook."

_Stop it. Please stop it. Stop doing that. Stop being you._

" I can't help it."

_Yes, you can. You can. You think you know what's going on, but you don't._

"Well, then, explain it to me, Jessie, because all I know is, my little sister is hurting, and when I see her in pain, I want to make it stop." Reid pleaded.

_All right, all right. Give me a word._

"A word?" he asked, confused.

_A term. A label. Something that explains what I have, because it is bigger than PTSD, and right now, that word is Jason. Jason Strauss_

"The man who tortured you? Your step-father?"

_No. Oh, he was more than that. He was someone I trusted to make me feel safe and he took that away from me. He took away the fact that I couldn't feel safe in my own home. He made me feel scared and alone in the one place that I should have been safe in. He got me pregnant, Spence. And then I lost it. And I couldn't tell anyone. I was twelve, I was just a kid. What's the word for that Spencer?_

"I… I don't know." He replied honestly.

_You see. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you all. I just… I need to get away. I need to find faith again. I need to feel safe again. _

"But you are safe. Jess, I promise no-one will ever make you feel like that again. Just come home. Please."

_I can't. Goodbye Spencer._

And she hung up.

-CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM-

I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I drove on.

No-one understood, no one got it.

But Faith would. I knew Faith would.

I knew that I had friends in DC that I could talk to. Ashley is my best friend. She's the only person who knew the whole story. She's the one who helped me last time. But all she would tell me to do, is to talk to my mom, or my dad, or Jack. And I couldn't.

I just couldn't.

I couldn't tell them how I hated myself. How I should have stopped Jason all those years ago. How I should have been more careful. How I should have shut my bedroom window when I was twelve. How he made me feel cheap and dirty, like I was nothing. How my whole body is covered in scars that I can still see. And what about the scars on the inside? What about the wounds that no one could heal? How, how could I explain this to my mother who had been an alcoholic the whole time this was happening? How, how could I tell my dad, who I didn't even know was my dad at the time and was so wrapped up in his work, that I couldn't tell him anything.

And Jack? How could I tell Jack? He'd think I was disgusting, that I was no good and he's move on and find someone new to be with. Wouldn't he?

_Hey. Don't do this Jessie. Don't shut me out. I know it's the easiest thing to do right now, but I am not going anywhere. Do you hear me? I don't care how dark and twisty you are inside; I don't care that the future is going to be hard. I will always be here for you and I will never leave you. Do you hear me Jessie?_

I shook my head.

"I love you Jack." I said softly, "But this is just something that I have to do."

-CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM-

"Why would she run?" Aaron asked Jack as they stood in the elevator, making their way up to the office.

"I don't know Dad. I thought she was doing fine." He sighed, "I should have seen this coming. Should've done more."

Aaron placed a hand on his shoulder, "Jack, there was nothing you could've done. Jess is hurting right now, she won't be thinking rationally. She'll have convinced herself she's not worthy of saving, that's she's better off alone. "

Jack looked at his dad. "How do you know that?"

Hotch sighed, "Because you didn't see her when she was nine. The night Erin came asking for help"

_Hotch was sat behind his desk, grey with shock at what his boss had just described. The thought of a man assaulting his daughter made Hotch question everything. _

_"__We need somewhere to stay for the night. I can't take her back there Aaron. Even if he's gone, we can't go back."_

_Hotch nodded. "You can stay at mine for tonight. Then we'll get you guys into a safe house tomorrow and you can look for somewhere after that."_

_Erin had sighed with relief, "Thank you Aaron."_

_He smiled slightly, "Is she here?"_

_Erin nodded, "She's just outside." And she went to get Jessica._

_When Erin came back, Jessica was almost unrecognizable. Hotch was shocked. He saw Jess nearly everyday after school when she came here to meet her mother. But the little girl who stood before him now was not Jess. She looked broken, like a china doll with chinks and cracks in her porcelain. _

_"__Jess, honey, you remember Agent Hotchner?"_

_Jess nodded, "Your… your Jack's daddy?" she asked quietly._

_"__That's right sweetie I am. Your mommy told me you guys need somewhere to stay tonight, so we're all going to go back to my apartment and have a sleepover. How does that sound?"_

_"__Dad…Daddy says I'm not allowed sleepovers…"_

_"__Well, this is a special treat then." Said Erin, worried, "Mommy's going to come too, and Jack will be there in the morning when you wake up."_

_"__How about it Jess? We can stop on the way and get some ice cream?"_

_Jess' eyes lit up slightly and for a minute, Hotch saw a glimpse of the Jess he knew._

"She was so broken Jack, and that was when she was nine. That's before everything else happened and now its ten years on. She's bound to be remembering some pretty unpleasant things. And you guys are pretty serious in your relationship…"

"You think this is because of me?" Jack asked.

Aaron shook his head, "No! No of course not. You are the best thing in Jessica's life, Jack, everyone can see that. I'm just saying that it could have been a trigger for something bigger."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. As they stepped out, Reid ran across the hall and into the bullpen. Jack looked at his dad curiously, and Hotch shrugged. They crossed the corridor and walked up to the conference room.

"Harvard!" they heard Reid say, "She's heading to Harvard."

"How, how do you know that?" asked Erin. Her eyes were puffy, she had been crying.

"I rang her on the off chance that she would answer. I wasn't expecting her to but she did."

"Is she ok? How did she sound? Was she hurt?"

"Let the kid talk, Erin." Smiled Dave, "Go ahead Reid."

"Thanks. I was trying to convince her that it was all PTSD and that we could help her to get though it and she said she needed to find faith again. I don't think she was talking about religion guys. I think she was talking about Faith. Faith Langdon, her friend who lives in Harvard."

"But why didn't she talk to Ashley? She's the one whose helped her the most through all this. Even when they were younger, Jessie told Ashley most things."

"Maybe she felt like she couldn't this time." Said Alvez

"She's probably not asking rationally, not thinking straight. Everything that she should be doing, she's probably convinced herself that she shouldn't be doing." Said Matt.

"Guys, Jess has a name!" said Erin, "She's not a victim here, she's just lost."

"Erin… no one was saying that she was a victim." Said Dave, putting an arm round his wife.

"I need some air!" and she walked out of the room.

Dave sighed, "She blames herself you know, for the whole Jason thing."

"Why?" asked Tara

"She feels like if she had been there more or if she hadn't been drinking as much, she would have found out sooner and been able to stop him."

"But wasn't she at work the night that Jason attacked Jess at home?"

Dave nodded, "I guess, mother like daughter. They both act irrationally and blame themselves for things that go wrong."

"So, what are we doing guys?" asked JJ, "Are we going to Harvard to try and talk to her or do we let her go."

"It would take us an hour in the jet?" said Emily, looking at her watch.

"Would the brass allow it?" asked Rossi

"I don't care. Jess is one of us. It's in our duty to make sure she's ok."

Rossi smiled, "Thanks Em."

"Wheels up in 20!" and she left the room.

"Well, I'm going!" Said Jack looking at his father and then Rossi, who nodded.

"I hear you. I'm going too."

"What about Erin?" asked Matt, "she was pretty shook up."

"I'll stay with Erin." Said Aaron, "You guys go bring Jess home."

"Thanks Aaron." Rossi smiled at his former team mate.

"No worries. Just make sure she gets home."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in the update. I've not felt like writing much this week and I've been trying to work out where I want this story to go. But I think I know where it's going and I'm going to try and update regularly. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. A/N**

**Chapter Five: **

_How could this man I thought I knew, turn out to be unjust so cruel? Could only see the good in you. Pretended not to see the truth. You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself, through living in denial. But in the end, you'll see… YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

"Where in Harvard do you think she'll be heading?" asked Matt, looking at Rossi.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Robert has an old Victorian house, not too far from the college campus. Even though Faith attends Harvard…"

"Of course, she does." Smiled Emily, "One girl's at Princeton, one is at Harvard."

"She also has a friend from New York who is in Yale!" said Jack, smiling.

"Man, I feel outsmarted already!" said Luke.

Rossi smiled, "And you don't when working with Reid?"

"Fair point."

"Anyway, Rossi you were saying about Jess heading for Faith's house?" prompted JJ

"Yeah, I think that's our best bet. But I still think some of us should cover the campus." He looked up at the team.

"I think Dave, Jack and I should head to the house." Said Emily, "That way, she's got family with her which is what she needs right now. Matt, Luke, Tara, Reid and JJ, you cover the campus." She looked at Dave, "What does Faith study?"

Rossi smiled, "Theology and Religious literature."

Luke rolled her eyes, "Of course."

"Thanks for his guys." Said Dave.

"No worries. Like I said, Jess is one of us. If she's hurting, we're all hurting." smiled Emily, "Let's just get her home."

-CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM-

I drove through Harvard, recognizing where I was from the times that I had gone to visit Faith and her Dad. I knew that Robert would be teaching but Faith would be at home. It was Thursday and she had Thursday off. So, I headed for her house. It was only a five minute drive from the main campus. I pulled up outside the house and sat there for a minute.

I had got here but didn't know how to explain to Faith what I was doing.

Because we lived so far away from each other, we always planned our trips. She would know that an unplanned trip would be out of the ordinary.

I could tell her that Dad had come here on work and that I was visiting him, so I thought I would pay her a visit, but then she would say that we should all go for coffee. So, that wouldn't work.

In the end, I decided to tell her that I had decided to go for a drive and that I happened to end up in Harvard. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either. I knew that she would see right though it, but right now that didn't matter.

I just needed to see my friend.

I got out the car and walked up to the door. I let out a breath and knocked.

A few moments later, the door opened.

It wasn't Faith that opened the door.

It was my Dad.

-CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM-

There was a knock at the door. Faith stood up to answer it.

"Faith?" asked David, "I know this is your house, but would you mind if…"

Faith shook her head and sat back down.

"You said she's not in trouble?" she asked, looking between Jack and Emily.

Emily shook her head, "Of course not. She's just a bit lost."

Faith looked confused.

"She's suffering from PTSD," said Jack, "I don't know how much she's told you of her childhood…"

"I know most of it." Replied Faith, smiling, trying to reassure Jack.

"Well, it's the 10th anniversary of the worst night of her life and she's managed to convince herself that she's not worthy of help, that she's alone in her struggles."

Faith smiled. Her friend could be so stubborn at times, but it made her who she was. "That's sounds like Jess alright." She sighed, "When I lost my mum, I felt so alone. Like I was trapped in this bubble and that there was no one who could help me. And then I remembered I was not alone and with the help of Sophie and eventually my Dad, I was able to move on."

"How long did that take?" asked Jack. Emily gave him a look.

Faith laughed, "Your heart is in the right place Jack." She reached out and held his hand, "I know you love Jess, I can see that, but there is no time scale on things like this. I still have bad days when I miss my mum and I can't leave my room or go out and socialize, but I know that I'm not alone." She sighed, "You just have to be patient, Jess will come back to you. Don't rush her, don't force her. Just wait. Keep loving her, never give up on her."

Jack smiled, "I knew Jess was friends with you for a reason!"

"And here was me thinking it was so that she could pick my Dad's brain for help with her degree!"

Emily smiled, "I wonder how Dave's getting on…"

-CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM-

I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Jess…" Dad said, and I could see the tears in his eyes.

"How…"

Dad smiled, "Spencer worked it out from your conversation. You said you needed to find Faith again…"

I sighed, "Trust Reid to have analysed everything I said."

"Jess, he was worried about you." He sighed, "we all were."

I just looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"Look, I get that you couldn't talk to anyone or you didn't know how, but why did you run, Jess? We've been so worried." He went to cup my cheek, but I flinched.

"I'm sorry…" looking up and seeing the hurt in his eyes, "I didn't mean…"

He tried to smile, "I get it Jess, it's ok."

I shook my head, "You don't get it Dad, no one gets it, cause no one else was raped, no one else was left covered in cuts and bruises. No one else miscarried a child…" I looked at him, "How could anyone possibly get how I'm feeling right now."

Dad sighed. "I don't know, but we could try. Would you at least come inside?"

I looked between the car and the open door. Sure, running was easier, but somewhere deep inside was tired of all the running. I just wanted to stop. I nodded slowly and Dad stood back to let me in. I walked past him and into the house.

Dad didn't follow me straight away.

Instead, he pulled out his phone and rang a number.

"Hey, JJ. Listen we've got Jess. But I need a favour…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

_I am a fighter and I, I ain't gonna stop. There is no turning back. I've had enough!_

-CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM-

Jennifer Jareau's cell phone rang shrilly as she and Matt Simmons sat in a coffee shop on the Harvard Campus.

"Hey Dave. You have? Oh that's great news. A favour?" she looked at Matt and her face went grey.

_I wouldn't ask Jen, I know how long it took you to move on from the event and I know that you suffered the same way Jess is suffering now. So, as one parent to another, will you help me?_

It took JJ a minute to compose herself, "I can try, Dave, but I don't know how much good it will do… Ok. We'll be there in a minute." And she hung up.

"Everything ok?" asked Matt.

"They've got Jess, but she's in a bad way Matt."

He nodded, "I assumed she would be. How's Rossi?"

JJ shrugged, "Trying his best. He's hoping I can help based on… experience…" she didn't know how to phrase it. Matt looked confused but decided to drop the subject. _Wise decision _thought JJ. "Come on. They're waiting for us."

"Should we tell Tara, Luke and Reid that they've found her?" asked Matt.

"Call Garcia but tell them to stay put. I think too many people would overwhelm her right now. From the sounds of things, Dave had trouble trying to get her to come into the house."

Matt nodded and rang Garcia. JJ sighed as they headed for the SUV.

This was not going to be easy.

They rolled into the driveway of the Victorian manor house that was owned by Professor Langdon. Matt let out a low whistle.

"Man, I think I'm in the wrong job!" he laughed.

JJ laughed too, "Keep dreaming Matt." And she got out the car.

They walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

A young girl, the same age as Jessica greeted them.

"You must be Jennifer?" she asked, looking at the blonde agent, "And you must be Matt?" she asked the male agent.

JJ smiled and nodded. "You must be Faith?"

Faith nodded, "That's me. David told me you were coming, come on in and make yourselves at home."

"Thanks." JJ and Matt smiled as they stepped over the fresh hold.

"Can I get you anything? I've just made a fresh pot of coffee, I think we have some soda. Sophie went grocery shopping yesterday and I asked for some, we have juice, tea or just plain water?"

Matt smiled at Faith, "I wouldn't say no to a cup of coffee."

"Same for me."

Faith smiled and went off to the kitchen. JJ and Matt looked round. Impressed, they made their way into the lounge where everyone was gathered. As they walked in, Jess was sat on the sofa, next to Jack and Dave was on the opposite side of the room. Jess was looking very defensive and not making eye contact with anyone. JJ's heart immediately went out to the young woman. She knew almost how she was feeling. The weeks and the year following the Humvee incident had been hard. How must it feel being ten years on from the event yet only being 22?

Dave felt the presence of the other agents in the room and looked up.

"Hey!" he smiled getting to his feet, "Thanks for coming."

JJ smiled, "How is she?" she whispered.

Rossi looked down and shook his head, "Not good. She chose to sit next to Jack but even that was a challenge. She won't even look at me. Maybe we should have brought her mom."

JJ shook her head, "I don't think that would have helped."

Rossi shrugged, "Maybe your right. But thanks for agreeing to talk to her, Jennifer. I know it won't be easy but…"

"I can relate to Jess right now more than anyone?" she smiled, "It's alright Dave, I wouldn't have agreed if I was wasn't ok with it."

Rossi smiled and placed his hand on the younger agent's shoulder. JJ smiled sympathetically.

Their conversation was interrupted however, when Faith walked back into the room. She handed a coffee to both JJ and Matt.

"Faith?" JJ asked, "Is there a room that I could use to talk to Jess in private?"

Faith smiled, "You could use my Dad's study. He won't be home for another hour as he's teaching."

JJ smiled, "Thanks, would you come with us?"

"Will it help Jessie?"

JJ nodded, "I think it just might."

-CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM-

I looked up when Matt and JJ walked in. Matt had smiled at me and I tried to smile back. I could feel Jack's hand in the gap between my shoulder blades and was trying so hard not to shake him off. I had seen the hurt in my Dad's eyes when I had flinched at his touch. I didn't really want to hurt another person.

I assumed the rest of the team were in Harvard and I was trying not to panic at the thought of even more people coming round. I must have been breathing quicker than I had been because Jack started rubbing my back in small movements. Far from being annoying or irriating, it was quite soothing and I managed to feel calmer.

I looked up again and JJ was smiling at me. I tried to smile back and I think I managed it.

"Jessica, would you come with me?" she asked, "I'm very keen to see Robert's study and I know you've been here before, would you show me?"

I looked confused for a minute but nodded and got up to show her.

Jack went to follow, but JJ smiled and said, "I'll look after her Jack."

I smiled at Jack and gave his hand a small squeeze.

JJ and I climbed one flight of stairs and I led her along the landing. I found the right door and opened it. I liked Robert's study. It reminded me of Dad's with the execption that it didn't smell of whiskey and cigars, and Robert had a few more books in his collection.

"Woah. He sure likes to read!" smiled JJ, looking at the rows of books.

I nodded, "So does Faith."

JJ chuckled, "Why am I not surprised?" and she sat on the sofa and looked up at me.

"I won't ask how you are, I can see that for myself."

I blinked, taken aback, "JJ?"

"Do you remember when I was taken away from the unit by your mom?" she asked.

I nodded. I had been thirteen at the time. "Mom said that you had been offered a job at the pentagon and that it was time you got out of the BAU so that you could use your skills more efficiently.

JJ smiled, "That wasn't the whole story." She patted the sofa, "Come sit next to me."

Tentatively, I walked away from the door and I came and sat by her.

"I was posted to Afghanistan. There was a mission going on out there. My time was split between DC and the desert. While working out there, I met two men, Mike Hastings and Tivon Askari. They were both working together, working against the US. I can't remember why, it's hazy. Then, about five years ago now, I was kidnapped on my way home from work."

I nodded, "I remember. Mom wouldn't let me leave the office. I think I sat with Henry for a bit."

JJ smiled, "Well, I was tortured for information relating to a ghost server called Integrity. Mine and Matt Cruz's codes were the way to accessing that information. I was waterboarded and burned by Hastings and Askari would have raped me had Matt not given in and released his code."

I looked at my hands, "I'm sorry JJ."

JJ took my hands in hers, "There's nothing to be sorry for, Jess. Its in the past. And yes, I still have bad days and the anniversary day is hard to get through, but I'm working on it. Slowly and steadily, and one day, I won't be bothered by the memory or at the very least, I won't allow it to control my life."

"I tried." I whispered, tears leaking out my eyes.

"What?" asked JJ, gently.

"I tried not to let it control my life." I said looking at her, "I tried so hard." And I finally let all the emotion that had been bubbling beneath the surface come forward.

"Oh Jess!" sighed JJ and she enveloped me in a hug.

I let myself sink into her, feeling her warmth and her gentleness around me. I don't know how long we sat like that, but eventually I pulled out of the hug.

"I'm sorry." I said again.

She shook her head, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"It was the shower." I said sniffing.

She looked at me, confused.

"When Jason had left after… after that night, I got in the shower. I was covered in blood and I felt so dirty that I just had to have a shower. The day I ran, I'd woken up from a nightmare so I jumped in the shower, and all the smells and feelings came back. I panicked and I ran."

JJ smiled, "That's normal. I damaged my hand boxing the year anniversary of my abduction."

I smiled, "I thought I couldn't go on. I couldn't find the words to describe how I was feeling, what had happened to me. Mom had me in therapy for a while when I was nine, but I was doing really well and then… but I couldn't tell her what had happened, she would have been so disappointed in me…"

JJ shook her head, "No she wouldn't. Jessica, what happened to you wasn't your fault. You did nothing to deserve this and it wasn't your Mom or David's fault either. It was no one's fault but Jason's."

I sighed, "Can I get through this?" I asked JJ.

She looked at me and smiled, "You can if you choose to. You can choose to let it control you or you can say no, and we can all help you move on. Because you are not alone in this. You never have been."

I smiled at JJ.

I decided that Jason had been in my life far longer than I wanted him to be.

I decided that I had had enough.

I decided to say no.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the penultimate chapter. There is one more to go that is set six months after the events in this chapter. The dialogue from this chapter is taken from Season Six, episode 10 'What Happens at Home..." which is actually the episode that inspired this fic along with the song. So, we've come full circle. **

**Enjoy this chapter and I will see you soon for the finale! A/N**

**Chapter Seven:**

_You thought I would forget, I remembered. 'Cause I remembered. I remembered_

"Thanks JJ!" I smiled, "I had no idea what happened to you, and I am sorry, but thanks for talking to me."

JJ smiled at me, "Anytime, Jess, and if anything like this happens again…"

I looked at her, feeling like I was seven and being told off by my mom for something

"Promise me, you'll talk to me or Jack or your Dad or your mom. Anyone really, just don't run off again!"

I laughed, "I promise!"

JJ smiled, "Thank you! And I know a really good therapist you could go and talk to when you are ready."

I nodded, "Thank you!"

"You ready to face everyone yet?"

I nodded again, "I think so!"

JJ stood up and offered me her hand. I took it and stood up.

Faith was stood outside the room. She smiled and I hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry I put you through this." I whispered.

She squeezed me tightly, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad you came here."

We pulled apart and I looked at her, "Thank you!" I smiled, tears forming in my eyes again.

Faith smiled and nodded and we headed down the stairs, chatting and giggling. I felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I knew I was a long way off being me again but for the first time in weeks, it felt good to smile.

We reached the door to the living room and I could hear the low murmur of male voices. I breathed out slowly.

"Ready?" asked Faith, looking at me.

I nodded and she pushed open the door. The talking stopped and Dad, Matt and Jack looked up at us.

Dad looked at JJ and she nodded. He smiled in relief and left, dialing a number into his phone.

"Matt, we should call Garcia, make sure the team know what's going on." Said JJ.

Matt nodded and left.

"I'll go make more coffee." Said Faith, so that just left me and Jack.

For some reason I couldn't quite meet his eyes. "Hi." I whispered.

He didn't say anything. He just walked up to me and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms round him and held him tight.

He pulled away and cupped my face in his hands. He was crying.

"I'm…" I began, but he placed his finger on my lips.

"If your going to say, 'I'm sorry', I don't want to hear it." He said, "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

"I know I scared you…"

"Your damn right!" he smiled.

I smiled too, "But I didn't know what else to do. I saw no way out apart from putting as much distance between me and home."

"What happened?" he asked.

I shook my head, "It was the shower. I remembered something, panicked and ran." I sighed, "I don't want to… can't…"

He placed his finger back on my lip and I gave him a look, "It's ok." He said, "You'll tell me when you're ready."

"JJ's going to recommend a therapist." I said, "I'm going to go."

"Good"

"I'll be ok. Maybe not tomorrow or next week, but I'm going be ok."

"I know you will." He smiled, "You're a fighter, my fighter."

I smiled at him.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

I nodded, my lips finding his. His kiss was so soft, like he was scared I was going to break, but it was so full love and care. I never wanted it to end.

-CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM-

Jack and Jess boarded the BAU jet with Rossi, Emily, Tara, Matt, Luke and JJ. Spencer had offered to drive Jess' car back to Quantico for her. She had driven for seven hours to get there. It only seemed fair that she have a break on the way back. Jack sat next to Jess, his hand never leaving hers. Rossi sat opposite his daughter. She was beginning to look like herself again, the colour was coming back to her cheeks and she was smiling again. He had rung Erin to say that Jess was alright and that they were coming home. Jess had spoken to her mother and assured her that she was okay or was going to be.

They were cleared for take off and soon they were crusing at altitude across America. Jess looked out the window for a bit, watching the clouds go by. She then looked at Jack and he smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled at her Dad. He smiled back, relieved that, in time, she would be Jess again.

"What I don't understand, Faith asked me a question about Jason. She asked if I hated him and I don't hate him. I don't. I try, but I just don't." Jess said, looking at Rossi, as if he had the answer.

"No matter what else he was, he was your father. Or stepfather. He was a parental figure for so long." He paused, looking at her, "Now, you're not responsible for the things he did, but you can't change the fact that, to you he was your Dad."

"I just feel like he's winning if I don't hate him."

"No, kiddo." He smiled, kindly, "There's no winning. There's just living. Moving forward. And if you keep doing that, you'll be all right."

"Is that true?" she asked.

"It is for me." He replied, truthfully.

"Thank you." She smiled at her father, reaching across the table to hold his hand. He smiled at her, and squeezed her hand gently.

"I love you, Jessie."

She smiled, "I love you too Dad."

They arrived back at the BAU and Erin ran at Jess as she walked out of the elevator. Jess hugged her mother tightly and cried softly. Erin wiped away her tears and smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"I'm so sorry." She said, looking into Jess' deep brown eyes.

"Whatever for, Mom?" she replied, looking confused.

"I should have seen the signs more when you were younger. I should have left Jason when I told him about David and maybe none of this would have happened, I shouldn't have drunk so much or worked so much…"

"Mom!" Jess looked at her mother, "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't my fault, it wasn't anyone's fault but Jason's. There was nothing you could have done that would have stopped him." She looked at the rest of the team, "I may have had a wobble today, but I'm a fighter. What Jason did to me, made me who I am today. I wouldn't be half the person I am now if it weren't for him. I honestly believe that. It's like Penelope says, everything happens for a reason."

Jess looked at the team and they looked back at her. Jess was determined to come back fighting and they knew she would. It's like she said, she was a fighter. She would beat this and something amazing would come from it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: **

Six months had passed since I had run, and I was almost myself again. Life was getting back to normal, and this time, I knew it would last. My friends and family finally had an inkling into how I had been feeling, and while I sincerely hoped that this would never happen again, I was hopeful that if it did, we would know how to handle it better.

I still had to decide what I was going to do with my life. Jack and I were a few months away from finishing college and we knew we wanted to start a family. Jack was busy going through his academy application so he could start in the fall. Ashley was moving to New York to work in the fashion industry. Faith was going to be working for her father as a research assistant for a year, Lily was going to Rome for a semester to work as a curate for one of the churches out there.

And me?

I had an idea.

It was something that I had been thinking of doing since my 'episode'.

But I was worried about how people would react.

So, one day, I decided to brave it and just tell people.

I'd had an interview for a group based in D.C that helped women who had been abused or victimized by their partners or parents and I had just found out that I had been successful. So I jumped in the car and drove down to Quantico. I walked into the bullpen and sat on the edge of Jack's desk.

"Guess who's got herself a job after college?" I asked, waving the letter in front of him.

"No way!" he grinned, "You got it?"

I nodded, "I start in September!"

He stood up and hugged me, "I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it."

"Hugs are happening. I want in!" said Penelope Garcia, teetering over to them. She hugged both Jack and me. "Why are we hugging?" she asked, a few moments later.

"I got myself a job for after college." I smiled at her.

"What? When? Oh my… I'm the last one to know anything round here!"

"Woah, Penelope, I only found out this morning and actually, you're the second person to know!"

"Know what?" asked Matt Simmons, coming and joining us.

"Jess has got a job." Said Jack, grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow, congrats!" and he gave me a hug.

"So what are you doing?" asked Penelope.

I looked at Jack and he shrugged, "I want to tell everyone together. If that's ok. It's nothing bad!" I added, seeing the look on her face, "It just saves having to explain myself several times if I tell everyone together."

"Ok. I'll send out a message and get everyone in the conference room in five minutes."

"Thanks!" I said, smiling at her. Jack took my hand in his and walked me up to the conference room.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded, "I think so. How d'you think their gonna react?" I asked

"They're gonna be thrilled Jess. You're perfect for this and you're gonna do a lot of good."

I smiled at him, "What would I do without you?"

"I don't know." He smiled and kissed me softly, "But you'd be amazing at it."

"Get a room you two!" said Alvez as he came into the room. He was followed by JJ, Emily, Spencer and Matt. Dad and Mom came in last. Tara came in a few moments later with Penelope.

"So, what's this news you've got for us, bambina?" asked Dad, smiling as he sat in one of the chairs.

I breathed out slowly and smiled, "A few weeks ago, I went for a job interview in D.C. It's a center that specializes in helping women who are victims of abuse. I have some training to do over the summer, but in September, I'll hopefully be a fully qualified specialist on their staff."

I looked round the room, trying to gauge their reactions.

"Are you sure?" asked Mom, "Won't it just…"

"Remind me of my history?" I asked, "I thought about that and I realised that it doesn't matter. I'd rather use my pain and my experience to help women who are in a similar position to me. I could do some real good, Mom, real good, like you guys, just without the guns!" I smiled.

Mom smiled back, "If your totally sure…"

"I am. 100% sure!" I replied quickly.

"Then I wish you all the best. I think you're going to be amazing at this."

I smiled, tears in my eyes, "Thanks Mom."

"Proud of you, kiddo." Said Dad, coming up and hugging me.

"Thanks!" I replied.

So that's me.

I am now fully qualified, and I love my job.

I am a fighter.

I am a survivor.

And nothing can stop me.

THE END


End file.
